Not Alone
by Sweety Chou
Summary: "Vivre". Un mot si court et si fort à la fois.


Bonjour tout le monde :D

Un nouvel OS sur Winx (avec une dédicace à Lamichouckette à qui je souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire. ) et cette fois-ci pas de couple, mais de l'amitié. Laven.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier. :D

**Disclaimer** : Winx Club appartient à Ignio Straffi et à la Rainbow, je n'ai aucun droit sur ce dessin animé.

_**"A quoi cela rime-t-il d'être seule ? Tu peux me le dire ? Je suis ton ami. Je le serai pour toujours. Alors, continues à vivre, car tu n'es pas seule."**_

Elle était assise sur le bord du lac. Ce lac si clair, où reflétaient chaque arbre qui se trouvait autour, chaque oiseau qui passait au dessus, où les animaux sauvages venaient se désaltérer, devant lequel avait eu lieu son premier baiser avec lui. Ses lèvres continuaient d'ailleurs de former son nom.

"Nabu."

Cela faisait approximativement vingt minutes que Layla était là à contempler son reflet de femme triste et seule dans le lac. Elle s'était éloignée de ses amies du Winx Club, car ses dernières recevaient la visite de leurs chers et tendre. Malgré l'amnésie de Sky, Bloom faisait toujours battre son coeur. Malgré le temps que prenait Stella pour devenir créatrice de mode, Brandon était toujours à ses côtés. Malgré leurs disputes incessantes, Musa et Riven continuaient de s'aimer et passaient toujours du bon temps ensemble. Malgré leurs passions sans fin pour leurs ordinateurs, Tecna et Timmy trouvaient toujours du temps pour discuter et s'embrasser. Malgré l'arrivée de la princesse Krystal dans leur vie de couple, Flora et Hélia avaient réussi à se dire "Je t'aime" et s'étaient prouvé une fois pour toutes leur amour réciproque. Mais pourquoi Layla devait elle perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde ? Pourquoi devait elle perdre l'homme qui lui avait demandé sa main et avec qui elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours ? Cela faisait maintenant un an, alors pourquoi était-elle toujours autant rongée par la douleur et la tristesse ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à mettre un therme à toute cette souffrance ?

La solution se trouvait devant elle. Le lac. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait mettre fin à sa douleur.

Elle se leva, et commença à avancer. L'eau lui arrivait aux chevilles, puis au genoux, puis à la taille... Et c'est lorsqu'elle allait se laisser tomber dans l'eau pour ne pas en ressortir, elle sentit une main d'homme attraper son bras, pour la tirer en arrière jusqu'à complétement la sortir du lac. Une fois en dehors de l'eau, elle allait se retourner pour giffler l'inconnu qui l'avait empêché de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Mais elle se retînt en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui l'avait sauvée.

" - Riven !

- J'anticipe ce que tu vas dire. Dit froidement le garçon ténébreux. Non je ne te laisserai pas mettre fin à tes jours."

Ce n'était pas cette question qu'elle allait poser. D'ailleurs allait-elle poser une question ? Elle ne savait pas. Non elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant, elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux avant de lui demander d'un ton encore plus froid :

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Musa ?

- Musa avait un cours à donner. Quand j'ai vu que tu manquais à l'appel, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu risquais de faire une bêtise si tu restais seule."

Layla serra les poingts. Une bêtise ? Mais en quoi vouloir mettre fin à sa souffrance est une bêtise ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Non elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Et elle le lui fit comprendre en lui hurlant presque :

" - Une bêtise ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ! Je suis exténuée ! Fatiguée ! Nabu me manque à un point qui me dépasse, et tu sais à quel point je l'amais ! Je suis triste et ça me rend presque malade de voir que vous ne le remarquiez pas, vous qui prédentez être mes meilleurs amis !"

Le spécialiste ténébreux voulut répliquer, mais des bruits venant de la forêt se firent entendre.

" - Layla ! Te voilà enfin !"

Cette voix n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'à la leader du Winx Club : Bloom. La fée du feu semblait être à la recherche de Layla avec inquiétude depuis un moment, car sa voix haletante faisait comprendre qu'elle avait courru.

" - Layla, que fais-tu ici toute seule ?

- Je prenais l'air.

- Ecoute Layla. Je sais ce que ça fait que de perdre son fiancé. Mais crois-moi...

- Tu le sais vraiment ? La coupa Riven, Vraiment vraiment ? Moi je ne crois pas. Tu n'as jamais perdu Sky à ce que je sâche. Il t'a complétement oubliée, et alors ? Vous pouvez toujours vous voir, vous aimer, rire, vous embrasser ! Layla ne peut même pas adresser la moindre parole à la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Et tandis qu'elle perdait son âme-soeur, je perdais un rival et un frère. Alors je suis mieux placé que toi pour pouvoir lui parler."

Bloom prit les paroles de son ami comme une claque. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Sky était toujours là, en vie, et elle avait su le reconquérir.

Sans prononcer traître mot -et sans compter les excuses incompréhensibles qu'elle avait bafouillé-, la rousse se retourna et partit en direction d'Alféa. Et lorsque Riven se retourna vers Layla, cette dernière était debout et le regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Ils étaient remplis de larmes.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le spécialiste prit la parole.

_**"**_A quoi cela rime-t-il d'être seule ? Tu peux me le dire ? Je suis ton ami. Je le serai pour toujours. Alors, continues à vivre, car tu n'es pas seule."

L'amour est peut être parti pour toujours, mais l'amitié a gagné. Après seulement une poignée de mots, Layla avait souri et avait décidé de vivre. Après seulement une étreinte, Layla avait compris à quel point son départ aurait atristé d'autres gens.

**"Vivre". **Un mot si court et si fort à la fois. Layla le savait. Et grâce à Riven, elle avait décidé de continuer à vivre. Même si ses lèvres continuaient de former son nom.

"Nabu."


End file.
